Very Much
by boyslikegirlslikeboys
Summary: Jack seeks shade from the sun at Stillwater Creek... rated T to be safeee


**A/N: I looooove red dead redemption, so I figured it was time to write a fanfic about it. Enjoyyyyyy!**

_As a rule, Jack Marston didn't get involved with people._

_He didn't settle down to live out the rest of his days as a farmer. He wasn't searching for a pretty little bride to romance. He wasn't thinking of how many kids he wanted to have._

_He was simply _living.

_If he ran short on money, he either stole some or helped somebody and was rewarded with it. If it got dark while he was riding around, he made camp and slept. If he got in a bad situation, he had an array of weapons to solve the problem._

_It was a carefree life, and Jack loved it._

_However, it was all about to change…_

Jack POV

The sun beat down on Hennigan's Stead, making heat waves ripple above the tall grass. Jack swiped the sweat off his brow. Inferno tossed his head, drawing Jack's attention to him. Jack patted the horse's neck, feeling how hot his black coat was. Seeing Stillwater Creek on the left, Jack directed Inferno towards the shallow water. He went in up to his ankles, drinking the cool liquid thirstily. Jack laughed, sliding out of the saddle and finding a shady spot to sit in. His hat fell low on his head as he leaned against a tree trunk, relishing the relief from the sun.

A laugh rang out across the grassy creek beds. Jack looked up, brushing hair out of my face. There was an unsaddled, unbridled Kentucky Saddler prancing in the water, snorting and neighing happily. A small figure, dressed in a loose-fitting white shirt and brown trousers, was splashing about, playfully poking at the stallion. As Jack watched, the figure threw a handful of water on the horse, who in turn reared and came down hard. The figure let out a little scream as droplets sprayed all over. Jack could now tell the person was a girl; maybe 17, as he was, but petite, small for her age.

Suddenly, Jack noticed movement in the tall reeds behind the girl. He squinted, seeing gray fur between the green stalks. The girl played on, oblivious to the creature until it leapt at her, snarling ferociously. She gasped audibly, making a jump towards the bank. Jack shifted, bettering his view. A saddle sat at the base of a tree, the bridle hanging on a branch beside a coil of rope. The girl seized the rope, swinging it above her head twice. _Is she crazy?_ Jack's hand flew to his gun, preparing to draw it and kill the wolf, but in an instant, the girl had thrown the lasso, catching the wolf. It barked in protest, trying to scratch the cord from its neck. While it was distracted, the girl drew it closer to a tree, tying a firm knot and successfully leashing the canine. Jack was stunned. Quietly, he took Inferno's reins, leading him closer to the girl.

"Now, now, that's not very nice," The girl said, shaking a finger at the wolf. She glanced down at her hand, frowning. Jack was near enough to see that her palm was bloody from rope burn. "Look what you've done!" She held up her hand, showing the wolf. _Did he just… whine?_ Sure enough, the wolf was lying on his belly, gazing up at the girl with doleful dark eyes. She smiled at him. "It's okay. I'll clean up later." The Saddler followed her over to the tree with her belongings. Jack went over there as well, finally within speaking range.

"That was pretty impressive," He said, a half-grin on his lips. The girl turned, not showing her surprise at seeing the handsome cowboy standing there.

"Much obliged," She replied, strapping the saddle on the stallion. "I have an affinity for wolves. I'd prefer not to kill them." When she approached the horse with the bridle, he opened his mouth willingly, accepting the bit without resistance.

"_Affinity_," Jack repeated, familiar with the word but curious as to how she'd learned it.

"I like to read," The girl stated simply, throwing a smile in Jack's direction but blushing slightly as she did. "My name's Marley, by the way."

"Jack Marston." He didn't know why he gave his last name. _Marley…_ His mind seemed to savor the name. _Marley Marston… What?_ _Where did that come from?_ Jack pushed the thought away, seeing Marley rip a strip of fabric off the hem of her shirt and tie it around her injured palm. The removal of the cloth left her blouse a little short, enough to expose her bellybutton and ribbon of tan skin around her waist. Jack's face felt hot. "Um, where're you headed, Miss…?" He trailed off, not knowing her last name.

"Oh, last name. Right. It's Reyes. Marley Reyes." She hid her embarrassment under a sunny grin. "And I've got nowhere to be. I'm just going wherever Michael takes me." The golden stallion nudged Marley's shoulder affectionately. Jack was momentarily distracted.

"Michael's kind of a plain name for a horse, isn't it?" He asked on a whim.

"Michael, after the archangel who protects people." Marley told him. "And he's lived up to his namesake. Once, when he was just a yearling, I was brushing Michael's mane and a pack of coyotes tried to attack me. Michael had a fit, snorting and kicking and trying to trample them. They ran off, and Michael just came right back to me, waiting for me to finish brushing him." Marley laughed, patting the stallion on the nose. Jack smiled.

"Well, Miss Reyes, you could go nowhere with me and Inferno," Jack offered.

"That would be mighty nice, Jack," Said Marley before she and Jack mounted up.

Once they were almost out of Stillwater Creek, Marley pulled Michael to a halt. Reaching over, she pulled Jack's rolling block rifle out of its holster on his back, aiming it expertly and peering through the scope. Jack looked to where she was pointing the gun, seeing that the barrel was directed towards the wolf, still tied up. Marley took a deep breath, then fired once. Jack saw the rope fall away, split in half by the bullet. The wolf darted off into the brush with a bark. Marley returned the gun to Jack, and he noticed a satisfied smirk on her face.

He was going to like this girl very much.

**A/N: Review please! :) Love yallllll!**


End file.
